1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a polymer alloy containing a polycarbonate resin and comprising at least two resins contained as components, a thermoplastic resin composition containing polybutylene terephthalate resin, a polycarbonate resin and a filler, a transparent molded article containing polybutylene terephthalate resin and a polycarbonate resin, a molded hollow article containing polybutylene terephthalate resin and a polycarbonate resin, and a molded composite article containing polybutylene terephthalate resin and a polycarbonate resin.
2. Background Art
Since a polycarbonate resin is poor in chemicals resistance and flowability, though excellent in impact resistance, polymer alloys consisting of it and any of various other resins have been examined as a means for improving it. However, the manufactured polymer alloys have a problem that the impact resistance as a feature of the polycarbonate is lowered.
JP5-156141A describes a molded article having a network structure in which a polycarbonate resin and a polyalkylene terephthalate resin such as polybutylene terephthalate resin are penetrated into each other as components, obtained by mixing and compounding acrylic graft (co)polymer particles with the polycarbonate resin and the polyalkylene terephthalate resin such as polybutylene terephthalate resin. It is disclosed that this structure improves chemicals resistance, strength and toughness to some extent compared with a simple polymer alloy. However, according to the method described in the document, satisfactory effects could not be achieved in improving the impact resistance or chemicals resistance of the molded article.
JP2003-286414 discloses that if a polycarbonate resin and polybutylene terephthalate resin are spinodal decomposition, a co-continuous structure with a wavelength of concentration fluctuation of 0.001 to 1 μm or a dispersed structure with a distance between particles of 0.001 to 1 μm is formed to improve the mechanical strength. In the method described in the document, shearing in an extruder is used for making the polycarbonate resin and the polybutylene terephthalate resin miscible with each other, and subsequently spinodal decomposition is carried out to control the alloy structure. This method provides an effect of improving mechanical properties, but even if both the resins are merely made miscible with each other, the effect of improving the impact resistance is not satisfactory enough. So, further improvement is desired.